Jedna noc w grudniu
by TheUndertakerOfTrenzalore
Summary: Pięćdziesiąt pudełek, kilkanaście płomyków i trzy głuche uderzenia, których nie dosłyszał. Znana bajka z lekkim OUATowym zacięciem. One-shot.


**AN: Oto mój debiut na tejże stronie oraz pod względem prac dla fandomu. Jak mówi opis - klasyczna bajka w uniwersum OUATowym. Powiem tylko, że to ta, przy której prawdopodobnie po raz któryś z pierwszych dowiedzieliśmy się, że "szczęśliwe zakończenie" niekoniecznie jest dosłownie szczęśliwe. Nie ma co gadać, naprawdę. :) Miłej lektury!**

* * *

- Dałem ci pięćdziesiąt pudełek, prawda?

Z góry wyglądało to tak, jakby pojedyncza mrówka torowała sobie drogę przez biel w kierunku pokaźnego gniazda owadów. Nieporadnie i śmiesznie powoli, co chwila zbaczając z prostego toru, jednak bez żadnych zastojów.

- Pokaż ręce… dwa, cztery, sześć…

Mrówka przekroczyła linię cienia rzucanego przez mrowisko. Wciąż czekał ją marsz przez swoistą „ziemię niczyją", ciągnącą się aż do cienkiego ogrodzenia z niby-sosnowych-igieł. Potem – ostatnia prosta, aż do domu. Nie jej domu… jeszcze nie.

- …osiem, dziewięć razy pięć plus cztery… czterdzieści dziewięć.

W bajkach brązowe oczy zawsze były ciepłe. Bajkopisarze nigdy nie spotkali jej taty. Jego brązowe oczy patrzyły z nieziemskim spokojem zwiastującym katastrofę na ten konkretny skrawek skóry na jej przedramieniu, na którym, co w istocie doprowadziło do szeroko pojętego „później", śmiało NIE BYĆ piątej kreski, pozwalającej na odkreślenie całej cząstki. Dziewięć cząstek po pięć pionowych kresek przeciętych kreską poziomą na zsiniałej z zimna skórze. Nie ważyła się opuścić rękawa w obawie przed rozmazaniem się węgla.

Dziewięć pełnych piątek i jedna czwórka.

- Gdzie jest pięćdziesiąte pudełko?

Z kieszeni podartego płaszcza mała rączka o drżących palcach wyjęła prostokątne opakowanie rozmiaru dłoni dorosłego. Ojciec klęknął przed nią, patrząc jej w oczy cały czas, i tym samym cichym, opanowanym głosem zadał jej pytanie.

- Czy wiesz, co znajduje się na szczycie góry, u której podnóży mieszkamy?

- Zamek.

- Ten zamek ma nazwę. I właściciela.

Dziewczynka zacisnęła ręce w piąstki tak mocno, że pudełko wydało lekki trzask.

- Tato…

- Ten zamek ma nazwę i właściciela – powtórzył z naciskiem. Wzięła głośny, świszczący oddech, a przez zaciśnięte gardło przecisnęła się odpowiedź:

- Twierdza Mrocznego.

Wąskie wargi ojca wykrzywił zadowolony półuśmiech.

- Jeśli wciąż będziesz miała przy sobie te zapałki, gdy wrócisz, nie wpuszczę Cię do domu.

* * *

Żelazne, cierniste pnącza imitujące różany krzew rozstąpiły się przed dziewczynką, otwierając jej przejście na trakt do zamku. Drogę musiał chronić jakiś czar, niepozwalający padającemu gęsto śniegowi na osadzanie się na bruku; obszerną ścieżkę wyłożono ciemnoszarymi kocimi łbami. Po drugim jej końcu pyszniła się monstrualna cytadela, zdająca się pochylać nad każdym, kto doń się zbliżał. Dziecko rzucało raz po raz wylęknione spojrzenia na szkaradne gargulce, patrzące na nią z obu stron traktu i ścian zamku. Pokrzywione wieże, dziury w dachach i wysokie, posępne okna nie budziły jednak w niej przerażenia w połowie tak wielkiego, jak świadomość CZEGOŚ, co chowało się za, jak głosiły plotki, grubymi na trzy łokcie ścianami twierdzy.

Przed nią piętrzyły się czarne, przeżarte rdzą drzwi. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by dodać sobie odwagi; mroźne powietrze wbiło się niewidzialnymi igłami w jej krtań, a ona sama zachwiała się na zmęczonych nogach.

Unoszenie rąk, by uderzyć w drzwi i dać znak swojej obecności, okazało się niemal nadludzkim wysiłkiem.

Skupiając się na tym, by nie runąć na ziemię z wyczerpania w tym właśnie momencie, nie myślała nawet o tym, że Mroczny prawdopodobnie zabije ją na miejscu, uwięzi lub zrzuci ze skały za zakłócanie mu spokoju, opowieści o jego okrucieństwie i złośliwości wywiał zimny wiatr. Liczyło się tylko pudełko zapałek w jej kieszeni i konieczność ich sprzedania. Wyrzucić je po drodze? Wczesny powrót nie miałby sensu, ojciec domyśliłby się od razu. Pozostanie na zewnątrz przez cały ten czas? Po co? A skoro doszła aż tu, po cóż było wymyślać inny podstęp?

I jak mogłaby oszukać tatę?...

Wkładając w to wszystkie siły, które jej zostały, uderzyła w drzwi trzy razy. Metal dalej śpiewał niskim, ledwo słyszalnym tonem, gdy osuwała się na bruk, zmęczona i przemarznięta. Pozostawało tylko czekanie.

Po piętnastu minutach zapłonęła pierwsza zapałka. Kilka chwil później druga, podczas gdy niedopałek pierwszej stuknął o kamień. Dwie godziny później spadło puste pudełko.

Z miasta pod górą wicher przywiał echo dzwonów. Zaczęło się Boże Narodzenie.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin nie obchodził żadnych świąt, a uroczystości wyznawców Bezimiennego Boga znaczyły dla niego tyle, co śnieg, który im towarzyszył. Wigilijną noc spędził nie inaczej, jak każdą inną; po kilku godzinach w pracowni alchemicznej i dokończeniu paru książek czytanych po raz setny z kolei, usiadł przy kołowrotku, gdzie zastał go świt.

Nie miał żadnych, dosłownie żadnych powodów, by wyjść. Nie zdematerializować się, ale najnormalniej w świecie otworzyć drzwi zamku i wyjść.

Przyczyny uczynienia tego lub ich brak szybko opuściły jego głowę, gdy na zewnątrz głównego wejścia zastał to, co zastał.

Oparte o kamienną ścianę, na bruku siedziało skulone dziecko, może siedmioletnia dziewczynka z brudnymi włosami nakrytymi płóciennym czepkiem i dziwnymi znakami rysowanymi węglem na niebieskiej od mrozu skórze lewego przedramienia. Jej dłonie zastygły jakby zaciśnięte wokół zaginionego przedmiotu; musiało to być pudełko leżące tuż obok. Wokół zwłok leżały też długie, czarne, powykręcane nici. Gdy Rumpelstiltskin przyjrzał im się bliżej, ujrzał zamiast nich zapałki; wszystkie wypalone do ostatka.

Ostatniej nocy zdawało mu się, że słyszy trzy uderzenia w głębi zamku. Zignorował to wrażenie.

Mroczny klęczał przy nieszczęsnej sprzedawczyni zapałek jeszcze nieznośnie długą chwilę.

* * *

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia w miasteczku pojawił się obcy. Co ciekawe, potem nikt nie mógł opisać, jak wyglądał. Jedni mówili o płomiennie rudym i niewiarygodnie starym karle, inni utrzymywali, że był wysokim, łysym mężczyzną, a jeszcze kolejni rozprawiali o czarnobrodym wyrostku. Każdy za to pamiętał, o co wypytywał i czego szukał. Z jakichś powodów bardzo zależało mu na informacjach o rodzinie małej żebraczki, handlującej zapałkami. Wszyscy skierowali go do domu, w którym mieszkała z ojcem. Po kilku godzinach wspomniany ojciec wyrzucił włóczęgę z wrzaskiem i odprowadził go soczystą wiązanką przekleństw, by potem obrócić się na pięcie i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, mamrocząc coś o bezczelnych oszczercach, wtrącających się w wychowanie jego dziecka.

W noc Nowego Roku w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach dom ojca zaginionej dziewczynki spłonął razem z jego jedynym mieszkańcem.


End file.
